


Look Toward the Stars

by theprcmise



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprcmise/pseuds/theprcmise
Summary: We always see the stars shine, but nothing really lasts forever.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Agent 2187. Are you ready to accept your mission?” a monotonous voice rang from the speakers of the safe house. He entered the code words that he had received earlier that morning. “We are currently searching for the rogue agent Rey Skywalker who turned against her team in Berlin a few months ago. Recently, she was spotted in Los Angeles. Your mission is to find Rey Skywalker and bring her to the base. Suspect must be brought alive. Here is your temporary identity and the case file. You're our only hope, Agent. Good luck ” A couple of identification cards and money shot out of where the computer’s disc player would have been. He shuffled through the cards. Finn Calrissian. Age 23. Graduate school student studying astrology. 

“Hm, I can deal with this. Finn… I like that name.” Finn packed his suitcase with the bare necessities: some astrology books from the library downstairs, some clothes that screamed graduate student, his IDs and money in his wallet, and a picture of the Millenium Falcon, the jet that his father used to fly. It had been years since he last saw his father and he planned for it to stay that way; he couldn’t risk losing him too. Finn bid his farewells to the house and soon enough, he was in Los Angeles. 

Los Angeles was a beautiful place. With the sun high in the sky, Los Angeles had always been one of Finn’s dream cities, and now he was finally here. He smiled - a rare occurrence - as he observed the sun welcoming him but he quickly remembered that he had a job to do and began navigating his way from the airport to his new home. The pictures that had been sent to him of his new home were gorgeous. It was a small apartment with plenty of sunlight and ample space for one person. He hailed a cab and as the vehicle bounced up and down the rocky streets, he stared at all the iconic sites he had only seen in books and pondered about how different life would have been if he had gone the route his father had wanted him to. The cab stopped on the curb of the road and Finn was brought back to reality. He had a mission to do; he couldn’t be getting attached to anything especially when he would have to leave so soon. With a pang of regret, Finn entered the building. 

As soon as he walked up to the apartment landlord, he knew he was in big trouble. The landlord was 32-year-old Poe Dameron, adoptive son to Leia Organa, or at least that was what his file had said. Finn had not known how this man looked, but he expected someone uglier than Poe. He was a masterpiece in a city filled with art. His curls bounced with such perfection that each hair seemed to have been planted one by one by God himself. His eyes were the perfect shades of brown and his skin made even the heavens cry. His shirt was loose, digging down to his chest, with denim jeans that stuck to his thick thighs. Poe Dameron was a god and that god was standing right in front of him.

“Hi, do you happen to be Finn Calrissian?” Poe said with a big smile and an even bigger embrace. Finn tried to calm down his frantically beating heart, but his heart only seemed to beat faster. 

“H- I- Uh yes,” Finn replied. Poe laughed and the whole room seemed to light up. He had such a perfect smile. Finn could only watch in awe as he observed Poe’s eye crinkle and his hearty laugh.

“I’m Poe Dameron and I’m gonna be your landlord! I’m super chill so if you ever need anything-” and he winked. Finn blushed, finding himself in a position he had never been in before. Never in his life - much less his career - had love been an obstacle he had to jump over, and he wouldn’t let this be the first.


	2. Chapter 2

After that whole fiasco, Poe led Finn to his new room. It was exactly how he imagined it. Sunlight poured into the living space and the sound of cars zooming in the streets filled his ears. He could get used to living here, maybe settle down with a dog or five. Finn wandered around the apartment, observing every crack on the wall. He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Poe coughed.

"You could get new furniture if you want, by the way," remarked Poe, interrupting Finn's thoughts. "It seems kinda boring to me, and that couch is such an ugly shade of beige. But then again, I don't know shit about interior design."

"I mean, I literally have no eye for these kinds of things," Finn replied. There was a moment of silence until Poe sheepishly grinned at Finn.

"I could help you shop if you want? There's an Ikea right down the block." Finn watched as Poe stared up at him with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Ikea? I've actually never been." Poe's eyes grew wide as his mouth formed a small o. 

"No way! I HAVE to take you there then. Buddy, you are missing out on the adventure of a lifetime. Please?" At this point, Poe was jumping up and down - almost as if he was begging Finn to accept this offer. In the back of his mind, he knew Poe was only going to be a distraction to his mission, but his rapidly heart and the fluttering butterflies in his stomach drowned out all the rationality in him.

"Okay, fine." He loved seeing Poe's eyes light up. "When do you want to go?"

A mischievous smile crept up Poe's face. "How about now?" Poe grabbed his hand as he dragged Finn out of the apartment. When their fingers briefly interlocked, Finn could feel the callouses on Poe's fingertips. Guitar, huh? Maybe he'd bring it up in a conversation later. He was also very strong; Finn wasn't the scrawny type, but he was easily overwhelmed by Poe's strength. Is he a mechanic? Construction worker? Avid gym junkie?

Who are you, Poe Dameron? And who gave you permission to steal my heart?


	4. Chapter 4

Ikea - it turns out - was a gigantic warehouse full of Swedish meatballs, towering furniture with unique names, and greasy couples who couldn't decide on anything. In other words, it was hell. Kids yelled at each other while their parents argued over whether the brown cabinet "matched their aesthetic." Oh God, kill me now. He took one look at Poe and he knew they weren't going anywhere else soon.

"Welcome to heaven," Poe exclaimed with his arms pointed at the direction of the sign as he made angelic sound effects. "This is my favorite place in the world and I'm going to make it yours too." Without hesitation, Poe grabbed Finn's hand again, playfully tugging on his arm toward the stuffed animals. Finn laughed and followed along when in the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar face near the lamps. Female, big brown eyes, mid-length hair. 

There was no way his life could be that easy. It had to be some cruel trick. An illusion even. Out of all the places in the large city, he never expected to see Rey Skywalker in Ikea.

Maybe Poe WAS right. Maybe Ikea is heaven after all. He hadn't even started his mission and his target was only a few feet away from him. But one thought lingered: she was very young. His case file hadn't mentioned her age or background, only containing pictures. She looked 19, maybe 20, and Finn felt his heart drop. He was that old when he got his first job right out of school too. 

It had been a rainy afternoon in London. The streets were at the brink of flooding and everyone in their right minds were at home, avoiding the terrible weather. A man with a briefcase sped past him, shivering while constantly looking around. After waiting 20 seconds, he followed after the man, clutching his gun hidden in the inner pocket of his trenchcoat. After 30 minutes of walking in the storm, the man settled in an alleyway and Finn took his chance. Finn pointed his gun and, without hesitation, shot the man dead center. 

Finn shuddered at the thought of that night. He received high praise from his superiors but at what cost? The sight of the blood splattered on his clothes, the slump of the body continuously haunted him even to this day. His trip down memory lane was quickly interrupted by a knife to his neck. 

"So, are you gonna tell me what you want?" a small, but strong voice hissed.

"You don't want to do this. Please, let me explain myself." With one look at his face, Rey began to lower her knife and Finn took advantage of the situation, expertly knocking the knife out of her hands. "Tell me, why did you betray your team, Rey? Who do you work for?"

"They're watching me. I can't say it here," Rey whispered as she pulled him into a hug. "Meet me at this location in an hour." Finn felt a slip of paper slid into his pocket. "If you don't believe me, you can put a tracker on me so I don't run off." Hesitantly, he let her go. She slowly slipped past him and continued down the one-way path toward the bed frames. Oddly enough, Finn knew something wasn't right; there was more to Rey Skywalker's story and he was gonna find out. 

Before Finn could analyze the situation deeper, Poe popped up behind him with his dumb grin. Goddamnit.

"I'm so sorry Poe, but I think I have an emergency situation right now. I need to leave right now." Poe's smile faded into worry, and Finn's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh my god, is everything okay? Of course we should leave. Are you alright? Oh no, this is my fault isn't it? I always do this shit." Poe paced around, visibly shaking and on the verge of tears. Finn placed his hand on his shoulder, and soon, Poe began to calm down.

"Poe, it's not your fault. I guess something happened with the family and I need to go see them as soon as I can. But I swear I'll make it up to you," Finn reassured him. Poe tried to crack a smile as he wiped away his tears.

"You probably think I'm some weirdo, don't you? We literally met today and I'm crying in front of you in Ikea, out of all places. How stupid." Poe tried to laugh it off, but Finn could easily tell he was broken. All he wanted to do was hug him and take away all of Poe's pain, anything to see him happy again.

"Hey, I think you're amazing. We may have met today, but we had a spark since the moment we met. Like when a star is born. We're friends, Poe. Well, at least, you're my buddy."

"Buddy is my word." Poe jokingly pouted with his arms crossed and his lip protruded. "But maybe buddy will be our thing from now on. Thank you, Finn. You're a hell of a good guy." Poe latched himself onto Finn, and this time, Finn hugged him back.


End file.
